Considère toujours l'autre comme une surprise
by Revenge Bradley
Summary: Entre son supérieur pervers, son passé sombre et sa quête de la reconnaissance, Galya Bolgarov, ancienne habitante de Drachma, avait tous sauf besoin de se retrouver sous les ordres de Solf J. Kimblee... Mais elle ne peut pas se laisser submerger par les évènements, elle doit atteindre son objectif par tous les moyens! Noté K pour l'instant. Kimblee/OC


**"Considère toujours l'autre comme une surprise, pour ne pas être surpris ou déçu ou encore scandalisé par ses actes" _,_** _Christ Mabanza_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

« Nous savons que cette mission est quelque peu dangereuse mais comprenez bien qu'aux vues de votre situation il m'est impossible de faire autrement... »

Le général de brigade Samson était un homme court et large. Pas assez pour qu'on l'appelle trapu, mais trop pour qu'on le dise musclé. Son large visage carré à la peau halée contrastait avec ses petits yeux verts, lui donnant un air de fouine et il semblait dégager une odeur continuelle de cigarette au grand déplaisir de Galya. Ses grosses mains, qu'il laissait s'égarer bien trop souvent sur ses hanches, trituraient sans fin les rebord de sa feuille de mission, la pressant silencieusement de répondre.

« Bien sûr. Je ne m'attendait pas à recevoir les missions les plus intéressantes dès le début mon général... », répondit Gayla, espérant que cette entrevue ce finisse au pus vite. Le vieil homme la retenait dans son bureau depuis plus de trente minutes déjà.

« Je vous sent tout de même déçue ma chère », répliqua le général de brigade. Alors que ses yeux scrutaient de façon bien trop obscène le corps de Galya, il continua : « Cependant si vous continuez sur ce chemin là... Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez très vite attirez nos faveurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Bien évidemment qu'elle voyait ce que ce pervers voulait dire, ses allusions et son regard étaient plus que clairs pour la jeune femme qui se leva. « Voyez-vous, mon Général, j'ai de grands projets... » Autant rentrer dans son jeu et en retirer des bénéfices. « Et je suis certaine que vous m'aiderez à les mener à bien quand le moment arrivera. » Sur ce elle se leva et, en exagérant le balancement de ses hanches , quitta le bureau. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte pour sortir du bâtiment qu'elle se rappela avoir oublié son explicatif de mission.

« _Menya eto dostalo_ ! », pesta-t-elle.

« Je ne parle pas ta langue mais je suis assez doué en insulte pour savoir que c'est pas joli ça ! »

Galya se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Elle appartenait à un homme plutôt grand, mais encore une fois elle sortait d'une entrevu avec ce nabot de Samson. Sûrement qu'après ça même le minus alchimiste d'état, dont elle avait encore oublié le nom, paraissait grand. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adressa à l'homme aux yeux bleus et cheveux or juste devant elle.

« Et puis-je connaître le nom du fameux maître en insulte ? »

« Ryan Ubell pour vous servir jolie demoiselle ! » Il accompagna sa phrase d'une révérence exagérée puis se redressa pour regarder Galya. « Puis-je connaître votre nom mademoiselle ? »

« Galya Bolgarov. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas mais tu m'as l'air du genre collant... » Le jeune homme pris un air faussement attristé, il fit la moue et la fixa longuement avec ses grands yeux bleus. « Tu es cruelle tu sais. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour ! » Il n'avait pas une carrure très imposante et son ton enjoué donnait l'impression qu'on s'adressait à un grand enfant plutôt qu'à un adulte responsable qui payait des factures (du moins, elle espérait pour lui qu'il les payait). Elle soupira longuement et continua.

« Ubell c'est bien ça ? »

« Ryan ! Appelle-moi Ryan ! »

« J'ai une mission dans une heure et demi, alors si tu peut me renseigner sur l'énergumène dont je dois m'occuper, il est possible que tu m'intéresse... »

Ryan hocha la tête, un sourire idiot collé au visage et la tira à sa suite. Le chemin vers la cafétéria se passa plutôt bien, tout du long, Ryan était coupé dans son charabia incessant par ses collèges qui lui demandait divers services. Cependant, rien ne put empêcher Ryan de la traîner jusqu'à la cafétéria. Galya n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans cette partie du bâtiment depuis son arrivée, il y a de cela quelques jours. Elle avait passé tout son temps à visiter la capital internationalement connue pour son alchimie et sa beauté.

« Donc mademoiselle ? », s'essaya Ryan.

« Galya. » Le jeune homme parut surpris, comme si elle ne lui avait pas déjà donné son prénom. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu, bien trop occupé à débiter des débilités.

« Galya ? Tu viens de Drachma non ? En même temps j'aurai du m'en douter... Tes cheveux blonds platines, tes yeux bleus clairs... T'as le profil type ! » S'exclama Ryan. « T'as un sacré culot de te ramener à Central avec ce qui se passe en ce mom- », il se coupa subitement. « Hum, désolé... J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de tact... Je voulais pas... » Il se frotta l'arrière du coup en détournant les yeux.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis pas vraiment proche des gens de mon pays. J'ai vécu la plus grande parti de ma vie dans l'est d'Amestris. » Ryan releva la tête vers elle, son regard changea et pendant quelques secondes, Galya cru y voir un éclat qui lui glaça le sang. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. « J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me confier à quelqu'un comme ça... »

« Haha ! Bah je travaille dans l'information alors la chasse aux infos c'est mon trucs ! Les gens ont tendance à se confier à moi mais t'inquiète pas ! Tant qu'un supérieur me le demande pas, j'irai pas crier ça sur tout les toits. » Il marqua une pose pour remerci la femme qui leur apporta leurs repas. « Au fait, tu travailles pour l'armée ? Parce qu'en général, il nous oblige à porter la tenue... »

Soupirant, Galya assimila le nombre d'informations que Ryan venait de lui donner. Ce garçon était une véritable moulin à paroles. « Je reviens d'une permission et je suis passée ici seulement pour récupérer mes ordres et discuter avec mon supérieur... Au fait- »

« Tu travailles sous les ordres de Samson ? Beurk, ce vieux doit passer la journée à te mater. J'ai une amie qui travaille sous ses ordres aussi : Joyce. Tu la connais ? » Bon dieu, ce garçon ne s'arretait jamais...

« Non mais- » s'essaya-t-elle.

« Ah ? Dommage, elle est super gentille tu sais ! C'est une petite brunette, elle a l'habitude de se prendre toutes les portes ! Nan mais quelle maladroite cette Joyce quand même ! » Il ne s'arretait pas et Galya commença à se demander si le suivre avait vraiment été une bonne idée. N'en aurait-elle pas appris beaucoup plus en allant demander à une personne CALME ? De toute manière, maintenant elle était là et ne comptait pas bouger. Il fallait juste couper le discours sans fin du blond.

« Ryan ! » Il se stoppa net et sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que parler depuis tout à l'heure. Il se frotta encore une fois l'arrière du cou, il semblait le faire quand il était gêné. « J'ai encore recommencé ? »

Elle rigola doucement, presque attendrie. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant. « Je crois que je commence à m'y habituer Ryan ! Mais plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin d'infos sur mon futur patron... » Ryan posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui intimant de parler.

« Il s'appelle Solf J. Kimblee et- »

« Tu as bien dit Kimblee ?! » Galya lança un regard noir au blond qui s'était levé sous le coup de la surprise, ne pouvait-il pas la laisser parler trente secondes ? Si elle commençait à l'apprécier, il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs en même temps. Était-ce même possible ?

La cafétéria était maintenant silencieuse, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tues pour fixer le duo d'un air presque terrifié. Galya, déjà à bout de nerf, fixa la petite assemblée. Qu'avait-elle dit de si choquant ? Bien que le nom Kimblee lui dise quelque chose, elle ne se rappelait pas quoi. Cependant, à la vue des têtes de déterrés que tirait tout le monde, à l'exception de Ryan, elle comprit que son supérieur serait assez... Particulier ?

Ryan se rassit, lui adressant un regard désolé. Il trifouilla les restes de purée dans son assiette avant de prendre la parole. « Je suppose que vu notre réaction, Kimblee n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation... Mais t'en a jamais entendu parler ? »

Finissant de mâcher son morceau de « viande-élastique » Galya donna des petits coups de fourchettes dans ses haricots verts baignés dans la sauce. « Ma mère est malade, on habitait dans un petit village et mon père me faisait école à la maison alors je sortais pas souvent... Et les rare fois où je sortais, je m'occupais plus de ma liberté retrouvée que des guerres... »

« Ah, je vois... Bah comment te décrire Kimblee ? C'est un véritable taré, mais tu le comprendra quand tu le rencontrera... Personnellement je l'ai jamais rencontré mais d'après les rumeurs, il est diabolique ! »

Galya prit son plateau et se leva, pestant contre ce foutu général... Il lui refourguait toujours les pires missions. Mais cette fois ça allait trop loin, elle allait devoir s'occuper d'un taré... Et apparemment, Urell n'avait pas exagéré la chose. Tout les militaires semblaient craindre son fameux supérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« _Pizdec_ ! Je vais arriver en retard ! »

Elle pressa le pas, oubliant totalement le blond qui était en train de déposer son plateau et de discuter avec les cuisiniers. Ses bottines à talons frappaient le carrelage du couloir vide, elle devait se dépécher de retrouver la salle d'habillage pour percevoir son nouvel uniforme. Après cinq minutes de marches rapides, elle prit un couloir sur sa droite et put lire « salon d'habillement ».

* * *

Vêtue de son nouvel uniforme, Galya passa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Ses cheveux blonds platine attachés en queue de cheval lui permettaient une meilleure visibilité. Elle inspecta les alentours, cherchant le fameux Kimblee.

« Galya ! Ici ! »

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme crut rêver... Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être là ? Quel était le pourcentage de chance que ce moulin à parole la suive encore ? Elle pensa bien à courir mais vu sa carrure, il aurait vite fait de la rattraper. Plaquant un faux sourire, elle se tourna dans sa direction.

« T'es partie super vite tout à l'heure ! Ah mais tu t'es changé ! Ça te va super bien ! Alors prête à partir ? » Ryan lui adressa un regard semi-gêné, semi-heureux.

« Partir ? On va où ? » Elle pensait que son supérieur serait déjà sur place... Elle pensa alors à la distance la séparant de son point d'arrivée. Bon dieu, elle ne supporterait pas Urell très longtemps, sûrement qu'elle l'aura égorgée avant l'arrivée. Galya inspira un bon coup et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« J'ai proposé de remplacer le gars qui devait t'emmener là bas ! Comme ça on va pouvoir discuter ! Génial, non ? » Ryan lui adressa un grand sourire, plein d'espoir.

« Fantastique... » Elle n'avait jamais cru en dieu, mais elle pria tout de même pour qu'il lui confère la force de le supporter.

Malgré le charabia incessant de Ryan durant tous le trajet, Galya réussi à se retenir de le tuer. Jouant tantôt avec ses cheveux, tantôt avec ses doigts, elle put se distraire. Et, disons le, Ryan n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour faire la conversation. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la voiture se stoppa enfin et Urell lui ouvrit la portière.

« Après vous, gente dame ! »

Galya leva les yeux vers l'inscription du baâtiment : « Prison de Central »

« _Suka_ ! Dans quoi je me suis foutue encore... »

* * *

 **Hey! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction: "Considère toujours l'autre comme une surprise"!**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part une petite explication des origines de mon OC: Galya Bolgarov. Dans le monde de FMAB, Amestris représente l'Allemagne et Drachma, qualifié de "Grand pays froid" correspond à la Russie. C'est pour ça que j'ai casé quelques insultes en russe.**

 ** _Suka_ et _Pizdec_ correspondent à merde en français ou toutes autres interjections un peu vulgaire quand quelque chose nous énerve. _M_** _ **enya eto zaebalo**_ **veut à peu près dire ça me fait chier.**

 **Comme ça vous aurez appris plein de joli mots en russe ;)!**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster une review ou même de mettre en favori si cette histoire vous a plût!**


End file.
